Corrupted Creeptures: The Ultimate Massacre
by Achievement-Hunter-Unlocked
Summary: Outside the real world, there lives a group of men similar to the Creatures. They are heavily disturbing. Some may say insane. Mad. Killers. And it seems today is the day where they all come alive. The world may never be the same once they all come together. The world will soon fall to the Creeptures. [ Creeptures Series. ] [ On-Going. ] [ Viewer Discretion Heavily Advised. ]


**A/N: I'm baaaacccckkkk.~ This one I will be doing a lot of updating on. This one I love.~ There really isn't much to say, but I advice you, please read at your own risk. I will be disturbing on this. And you will see my true colors for shit like this.**

**Good luck sleeping once this entire fanfiction is finished.~**

* * *

**Corrupted Creatures.**

**Title ~ Corrupted Creeptures: The Ultimate Massacre. [May Change.]**

**Rating ~ Strict M / R.**

**Warnings ~ Extreme Gore. Extreme Sexual Content. Extreme Violence. Viewer Desecration Heavily Advised. **

**Summary ~ Everyone knows of the Creatures. But somewhere, there's the same group of people; people would say Doppelganger. People would say the psychotic version of them. Their normal in their eyes. However, their killers. Murders. Cannibals. They're known as the Creeptures. Their Corrupted. Their insane. Their story is unknown. That is until now. The Corrupted Creeptures. The Ultimate Massacre is now underway. **

**Let us start with a little introduction of said Creeptures, shall we? Get to know them. Make you afraid of them, than the story shall continue from there.**

* * *

First ~ Hitman Kootra.

He was thought as a man of high statue. A man people can look up too. Someone who would care. Though, one day everything decides to go wrong.

Monica, his wife came home late; it's been happening on occasions, yet he didn't question them. Though today he did. The woman smiles as she makes it back to the bedroom, "Sorry I'm late..! I had too... Take care of something."

The man nods, holding up a finger saying that he'll be right back.

Outside, he goes snooping around in the garage, spotting an old style bow, as well as some steel tipped arrows to go along with it. He studies the device, picking up an arrow and drawing back the bow with said arrow in its place. He can't help but chuckle darkly as an idea flooded through his head.

The man made his way back into the house, and back into the room where he wife lay on the bed, phone in hand. He draws the bow back once more, aiming it directly at her skull, and without a simple warning, the shot was fired. The arrow pierced the center of her un-warned skull, as well as slightly out the back of her head and to the pillow that lay delicately behind her head. He can't help but to laugh, taking the blood infested arrow out of his dead wife's skull, giving her a last kiss goodbye to her lifeless lips.

He puts the bow and arrows on his back, as well as going off to find the machete he found not too long ago. He grabs it only if the arrows are finished, and someone, or something is in rage for melee attacks if need be. Once settled, the Hitman looks back at the house for a last look, and leaves it without a trace that he was home, or that he committed the crime.

**And now that you have met Hitman Jordan, shall I continue, or is that enough? I'm not sure if that's enough. Let us continue then, shall we. **

**Next on our list, we have Insane Sly. His golden giggle pretty much gives it away, now doesn't it~? Let us continue.**

* * *

Sly has always felt a little bit insane. Though he never wanted to actually admit the feelings. Aleks lived with him, however, even he said he's not been sounding himself the past few days. He sounds more... Crazy.

_'I'll show you crazy.~'_

He couldn't contain a giggle as he moves himself into the kitchen, spotting the perfect killing device; a meat cleaver. He picks up said knife, and just simply walks out the front door with it.

Without a single breath of warning, the insane man is doing precise incisions on a woman in a dark ally, taking her organs out as her dying screams just fuels the man to oblivion once her heart is finally detached from her body. Said female twitches, the brain still slightly active; the Insane Sly giggles rather high-pitched, with heavier giggles mixed in, simply getting louder. He plunged the cleaver into her skull, killing off her brain in a single instant.

The man skips happily away, his giggles still slipping from his lips every now and again, the large knife still wielded in his hand, dripping warm blood on the ground until it stops, making the metal weapon blood-stained; the blood of his first victim was shed. Many more to come.

**Oh, Sly, you're such a giggler even when murdering people who didn't deserve it.~ I bet none of you can see this man as a killer, although, you may be able to see him insane. Well.~ Here he is. Nightmare? Nah.~ He just wants some love and affection..~!**

**Sadly, the next 'Creature' follows in the Insane mans footsteps. I now give you, Serial Killer Aleksandr.**

* * *

The poor Russian had to witness the insanity that took over his best friend, however, it seems some sort of insanity has taken over himself, and he had to admit, it didn't actually feel so bad.

Aleks chuckles as he made his way into the same kitchen the Insane one had just been, the last two remaining meat cleavers was now in his grasp. He gets a dark smirk on his face as he follows the others footsteps, making his way outside, and dragging the first person that crosses his path. He can't help but to drag said person behind the house and drops the cleaver on their neck, loud muffled screams can be heard until the poor, helpless victim finally bleeds to death.

He stares at the mess he had just made, deciding to join the dark path with Sly. Why the fuck not?

**It seems that our poor Aleksandr has gone into the dark side. His shy, awkward self will never be seen again. Sly, you are such a bad influence~!**

**On a side note, we have another to introduce.~ I now give you, Reaper Seamus.**

* * *

The blonde sighed as he stares at his computer screen. He was waiting for some videos to render, and they seemed to be taking quite some time to do so.

He can't help but to sigh once more, moving into the bathroom, deciding to take a shower; maybe that'll make time fly faster and said videos will be finished by the time he gets out. Once inside the bathroom, he turns to look at himself in the mirror, blinking. The man had seemed to be getting sunken in eyes, and they started to lose their vibrant color. It seemed his eyes were starting to turn a pale white. Though, he could still see perfectly fine.

He decided against taking said shower, and moved to pick up something living; however once said living thing was touched, said object turned into dust once in contact with his fingers. Seamus' eyes widen a bit in horror as he stares at the ash that was now on the floor of the object of choice he picked up. However, once the feeling sunk in, his eyes move to his hands, the feeling of amusement soon making its presence known.

He soon goes through one of his closets as he finds a black cloth, and decides to spice is up into a robe like attire and slips it on, the hood quickly making its way onto his head, shielding his eyes, but also making them seem as if their glowing. He soon finds a fake looking scythe in the same closet; once he touched the fake blade, it quickly turned metal, the fake now turned real, and deadly. He moves a finger over the cold and brand new metal, pricking his finger slightly from its sharpness.

Seamus smirks, soon able to do something he never thought he could do; teleport. Once he found out said power, he uses it to teleport to the front door, then casually walking out. Sadly, it seems as though hell would break loose this faithful night.

**Shame. It seems Seamus is now the Reaper of Death. Scary.~ He's just not made of bones. So, not as scary.~ Think of him as... The sexier version of the Grim Reaper.**

**Next, we have someone who loves to play with fire, I now give you, Pyro Ze Royal Viking.~**

* * *

It seemed this man was infatuated with fire and the thought of burning down anything in his path. Ze chuckles as he finished his game of MineCraft after he burned down some things in the server so Chilled will find it. He can't help but giggle at the thought when he does find it and most likely will get mad.

He closes his eyes, though once his eyes flutter open, he looks down and jumps up all of a sudden, patting himself down. For some odd reason, he thought he was on fire, and once he moved to get up, the hallucination soon vanished. A demented thought came into his head, and he wanted to do this thought.

He moves in his house, finding a lighter and flicking the ignition, watching the flame bounce around. He soon puts his hand over the flame, he thought maybe he would get burned, however his thoughts were wrong. He kept his hand there for a moment then taking it off. He snaps suddenly to test something, and low-and-behold, he created a spark once his fingers made contact with each other. He grins, snapping his fingers over and over, highly amused by this mysterious power he somehow obtained.

After a while, he got bored with snapping, and now stood in his house, a gas mask plastered on his face, and a painted red gas-can filled to brim with gas, as well as a hose to spray it on. His logo was on the side of the can as he nods to himself, soon moving out of his house and snapping, creating a spark on the neighbor's lawn and using the gas as a way to make the spark grow. Once the flames spread, he smirks as he hears the screams of said neighbors, and he moves quickly out of the area of the crime he just committed.

**Oh Ze, didn't your parents ever tell you not to play with fire~? It seems they never have.~ Naughty boy.~**

**Next, I show you the next installment of the Chainsaw Massacre. Chainsaw Massacre Sp00n.~**

* * *

**T**he man know all over the internet as Sp00nerism has an awkward fascination with sharp things it seems. It seems he's gotten quite the collection of chainsaws, mostly from watching the infamous Texas Chainsaw Massacre movies. Although, the thought never crossed his mind to be the next one, or to be the one to cause it in Colorado.

Until today.

The Sp00n got up, looking around his room at the collection of chainsaws, picking up the perfect one. One that has not been used yet. One that is perfect; brand new. Sharp teeth, full of gas and ready to go on a murdering spree. A smirk finds its way onto his face as he starts the chainsaw inside the house, revving the tool rather loudly, a bit of smoke soon coming from the motor since this is the first time it's been started.

A more devious grin finds its way onto his face as he takes the chainsaw, keeping it running and carrying it upside down, making sure not to have it rub on the ground to make the teeth dull. He needed them to be sharp. Sharp enough to slice through skin; though enough to grind through human bones. And he'll make sure it stays that way.

On this faithful night, Sp00n soon went out, the chainsaw revving through the quiet area, cutting down anything that was in his way. Sadly, many people lose their life in a matter of hours. And he was now a criminal on the run.

Did he care?

Fuck no!

**Oh Sp00n.~ You're such a maniac~! Though, I bet your viewers would love this side of you. That would be, the creepier side of your fans. Shame.~**

**Next on our Creeptures list, we have Cannibal James.~**

* * *

Nova sighs as he looks around. Aleks was no where in sight. Shame he didn't know that his Streamer friend had gone totally bonkers. However, it didn't take the rager too long to find out his true nature.

The man sighs as he moves, a nail catching on his shirt out of nowhere, and cuts his shirt as well as a bit of skin. He flinched and scratches at the mark, making it spread, and a tad bit deeper. His body shivers as it gets the feeling of pleasure once pain is admitted. He keeps scratching, his arm now dripping with little droplets of blood. A smirk now plastered on his face.

Soon after his scratching session, his nails soon grow into sharp nails, the type that's able to cut through skin, maybe not bones, but who eats bones. ...What?

Eats? He's not a... Cannibal, was he..?

Once his thoughts soon come into mind, his teeth soon grow into sharp fang-like teeth, the teeth that seemed to match his nails, able to chomp through anything, and maybe chip a bone or two, but cannot break them.

He smirks as he licks his lips, his eyes, body, and mind-set on human flesh; he moves out of his house, now on the run to go look for that type of meal. He was hungry. And it seems he was hungry for the human body. And he'll do anything to get it.

**Oh James.~ That is mildly disgusting.~ Let's just hope you don't result into bestiality once the feasting is over. Shame.~**

**Our second to last Creepture to introduce, is the one who is _not _a Creature, however, he is rather close to them. I now give you, Stalker Kevin.~**

* * *

The young Asian man was scoping out at an area, no interest in mind, his mind just wondering on nonsense. However a look of interest soon catches his mind. The young man soon gets up from his area, after the woman down the street.

Once he gets more closer, he drags her out of the crowd and into a darkened area of the road. She screams, but he covers her mouth so only soft muffles can be heard. He didn't seem to be to impressed as the only thing he did was swing the ax that was behind him to show the woman the weapon of choice that he would use to end her life.

The woman's poor eyes widen but she can't say a single thing. The man lowers the ax down on her head, slicing her skull almost in half, her sliced head only kept in place by her neck, and a tad bit of bone. Her eyes rolling in the back of her head soon go pure white. The man looks at his handy work, rather impressed by the way he offed the woman in a matter of minuets.

With a flick of his wrist, the woman's blood was now splashed on her lifeless body, and the man soon goes off on his way, quickly catching a glimpse of someone else who is rather innocent, but in his eyes deserves to die.

This man, you ask? His name is Kevin. But don't tell anyone I told you.

**How can a man as hot as Kevin, and a face like him, be a killer? Oh, don't ask me.~ Rather ask yourself that question. Because I have no idea.~ I'm just writing this.~ It could be true, or it may not be true. Think about that one, lovelies.~**

**And finally, we have the last one to enter the Creeptures era. Finally, I give you, Drug Dealer Dan.**

* * *

He was not obsessed, or so he thought. He loves the feeling of the numbness he feels as he puts the cigarette to his lips. Or the straw to his nose. Or the needle in his arm. He just can't help it. It made him feel... Alive.

Though, one faithful night when he was feeling alive, the man spent hours upon hours on some type of bomb that when thrown, it would emit some sort of poison. He decides to test his new creation.

His drug buddies were left in the house alone. He had a lighter, and a test bomb in his hands. He lights it, and throws it through an open window; once thrown, the bomb emits a blackish-green smoke, representing its toxic, and whatever it was made out of was rather venomous. Once he sees the smoke spread, he can't help but let out a laugh. He hears the screams of his buddies inside, and he does nothing about it.

Once his deed is done, he lights up a cigarette, and simply... Walks away..

**Oh Dan.~ No one ever thought you would be a drug dealer. But it seems the world was wrong. Shame, shame, on BatDanz.~**

* * *

**With the conclusion of the introduction of the Creeptrues, I leave you with nightmare fuel of your favorite one. It seems they all have went insane, and if any of them were to meet, the insanity would double, triple, quadrupedal. **

**I suppose you'll have to wait until the next installment of the series to find out what happens once they meet. Until our next meeting. **


End file.
